


Drunk on her

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: If you're still taking prompts, I have an Swen one. Emma realizes she's gotten together with h**k because Regina is with r***n and she doesn't think that Regina feels the same way until a girls night out where they both drink a little too much, and either Emma or Regina slip up and confess their feelings. Angst please?Asked by anon





	Drunk on her

**Author's Note:**

> Set on: Canon divergence, loosely based after Camelot but without Robin’s death on the Hell arc. Emma is no longer the Dark One.

Emma could feel the skin of her fingers tingling as she pressed her hands onto the table’s surface. The wood was slightly sticky, and she almost smiled a little at it, at the buzzing feeling on the back of her head and the fact that she could taste the mix beer and shots she had already taken clinging to the back of her throat. Around her, the mixed scent of alcohol and sweat only fueled to the feeling of relaxed strangeness and she only could hum as she lifted the glass of half-empty beer she had been going on through for the last few minutes as she tilted her head enough to re-focus on the woman seated in front of her; at the way strong fingers cradled a long tall glass in where wine could be seen sloshing around.

Usually, Regina’s posture was close to perfect; her years of upbringing showing on those moments, her back straight and elbows close to her chest. Tonight, however, her body was slightly slouched, eyes hidden as she blinked owlishly, and Emma found herself savoring the moment as much as her conscience let her, the first tugs of bitter guilt already biting on her chest. But, as much as she felt guilt over the fact that she relished far too much the hours she got to spend with the older woman, she was still human. And greedy. And selfish. And so, she hummed and laughed a little as the brunette sipped on her wine, the movement slightly off, the carelessly way in which the brunette put the glass down, a brow already rising in wonder at her giggles.

Emma wondered how longer she could stretch the moment, for how long she would be able to use the word “tipsy” as a reason of why she wasn’t able to look away from Regina’s eyes, but she felt far too tired and more than a little drunk to truly try to come up with an excuse. Not like the excuses weren’t turning more and more flimsy on her head the longer she kept on staring at the older woman’s face.

Taking a healthy gulp of her beer, she shrugged as Regina kept eyeing her, curious and she thought once again as she saw the light purple circles that appeared on those brown eyes for a moment so swift that she could have sworn she imagined them, how she had ended up in this situation. Trapped between what she knew others thought would always be a happy ending and what she really wanted. Lopsided smirk curving her lips but the movement lacking true happiness, Emma pressed the tip of her tongue against the roof of her mouth, the feeling bringing enough clarity to her that the following words that came out of her paralyzed her long enough for her to fear for her own sanity.

“I love you.”

She saw the moment her words hit Regina, the sparse second in where the brunette considered feigning she hadn’t heard the admission, the immediate realization that it was too late already to lie about it, the mix of…

Of what? Emma had already accepted that she had fallen in love with Regina a long time ago even if she hadn’t known the truth of it until a few weeks back. But she had never considered the possibility that Regina would ever return her feelings, not after how complicated their lives had come to be; not after having Hook try to send them all to Hell while searching for some petty revenge. And still, the look the older woman was giving her wasn’t the one she had feared she would be giving at her if she ever discovered that truth. Truth she hadn’t planned on admitting to her, not like this at least, in Aesop’s bar and with far too many drinks on her system. In a way, however, it seemed fitting; nothing truly came as expected in Storybrooke, a love admission made in a shoddy bar was just another example of that.

And yet, when Regina closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose Emma felt the need to flee run through her, burning her skin and lungs with fear in a scorching pattern that made her swallow and begin what she knew was an even more stupid excuse than any other she had already been fighting with the whole night.

“I didn’t mean…”

“We are not doing this.”

The words were said forcefully almost but still hold a strange drawl to them, as if Regina was truly pleading, as if she too didn’t know where to look as the previous admission hung onto her neck in the same way it did to Emma’s. Skin tight over her body, the blonde shook her head and let her eyes fall into her drink, fingers clutching the glass, dirty-white sparks coming out of them, mixing with the surface of the drink, crackling the glass and leaving the faintest lines where her fingertips were.

“But…”

“Emma.” Now there was no mistake on the pleading there, on the fear that was laced around her name, on the way Regina’s voice rose, making her glance up from the glass, her brown eyes latching on hers as lips turned into a fine line. “Not tonight, please.”

And she wondered if the brunette had known before her, if Regina had known the night she had given her heart to Robin, that night the one Emma still hated the most, the realization she hadn’t been the first on the brunette’s mind a truth that was just as bitter, just as cold. She wondered how many kisses she had shared with the man that waited for her in a house that didn’t felt like home had been necessary for the brunette to realize that it was the only way she had of coping whenever the brunette herself shared a kiss with the man Emma felt that was beneath her. She wondered if Regina had known the moment she had told her she was too good for Hook, the sullen words that had come up after that, of her not being all that different from him holding a different meaning she felt all that obvious now.

She wondered if she too could play stupid and oblivious, if she could play the drunk card and so nod along but her mouth was already moving, and her voice rose once again; asking a question she didn’t want the answer to and still felt like the most important thing of all.

“When then?”

And Regina smiled sweetly but pained as she shook her head, her eyes purple now, sparks between them and the scent of ozone and power rolling off of her.

“Not now.”

And so, Emma sighed and nodded, admitting defeat. But it still burn, and it burned even more when, hours later, after they finally paid for their tab and walked back to Emma’s car, neither of them spoke, not even when Regina’s hand curled up between hers, leaving behind the faintest tingle of magic, a ghost of a kiss floating on Emma’s lips, too light, too magical-induced, to be anything but another reason of why Emma felt like chocking up; guilt and want curling on her chest.

_“Maybe soon.”_


End file.
